The Berry of Farbray
by friends-glee addict
Summary: RACHELXQUINN FABERRY
1. chapter 1

The berry intercourse

Hey my name is Rachel berry so yeah this is my diary my dad's bought it for me ok I suppose you're wondering why I said dads it's because I have dad and daddy yes my dads are gay but I got use to it so any way this is my first ever diary entry oh my god its sooo exciting. Lately I have had these strange feelings for a girl named Quinn Ferbray she goes to my school it's just every time I see her I just can't help but smile and my heart is racing when she makes fun of me I know it's weird but it's nice I just drown out all the noise and look at her ... her I'm ashamed to say this but its only my diary so I look at her breasts big deal and maybe I look at her ass every time she walks bye so its normal for a teenager to question their sexuality isn't it? Oh gosh look at the time 8.30 better get to bed if I want to get up and help Mr. Schue In glee club he is so cool you know. But enough of that I'll tell more about that tomorrow in my brand new diary


	2. Chapter 2

**The Berry Of love**

**Hey its Rachel again with my diary**

**Ok so here is what happened today I was at my locker staring at my secret picture of Quinn and then she comes up behind me! Uhhh I thought I was going to die but then I noticed something it was a hand on my shoulder it was Quinn and I was in shock it must have been a dream it must have been a slushy. But no it it was Quinn crying her eyes out on my shoulder. Her first words were " Rachel i think i love somebody but i don't no what to tell them. At this point I was still in complete shock she was talking to me never mind even touching me i just stared into her big teary eyes and wiped them clean as i did this she put her hand on mine and said " Rachel i think, i think i love uhh i cant bear to say it i think i love puck but i dont no what to do about it and your the one i can come to because Brittany would just stare into mid-air and Santana would be too focused on her makeup even too notice me ever since i got pregnant all they do is give me death glares i just need someone who knows how hard it is to be unpopular". then i immediately stopped staring at her big emm i dont think i should say the female part if the body in my diary. then she just came close too me touched my lips with her finger and said "Rachel theres somebody else too" i touched her lips lightly with my lips and after we had that both of us were speechless. i was the first to speak. " Am i that person?" i asked she replyed with a gentle nod and a hand on my but it was finally happening something good in my life actually happened! well if i dont go to bed now ill never get enough sleep to get up and see if my girlfriend (ii love saying that word) is ready for a stable relationship**

**Well thats all for now**

**See ya**

**Rachel Berry**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Toilet Berry **

Oh my gosh you will never guess what happened today I had my heart broken! I asked Quinn if we should sit down and talk about it and then she laughed and said " oh my god you actually believed that crap that was just a little windup I can't believe you thought I fancied you ew I just kissed you because Santana dared me to. So I asked "well how did yours eyes water so quickly?" She opened her bag to reveal this sort of eye drop thing that said cry away on the label. "I bought over the internet to fake cry whenever my dad doesn't give me what I want." I looked at her coldly and with an ashen face, and screamed at her at the top of my lungs in the middle of the school hallway "you B***h how could you I hate you I am in love with you why can't you be in love with me?" she replied with a soft voice " because Rachel who would love a little h**r like you I also did it because I found out you fancy my boyfriend let's just say were even now okay" she turned around and started to walk away I felt the rage build up and up until I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged for her head and caught her hair I dragged her down and caught her by the ear and said to her "your coming with me." And gave her an evil grin. She looked frightened I dragged her into the bathroom. Opened one of the stall doors sat her on the toilet and started kissing her. She said o Rachel please keep going please, please. Then the bell rang for first class. From then on in we gave each other looks that nobody else seemed to comprehend I am sooo happy .

**That's all for today **

**See Ya**

**Rachel Berry.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Rump Hey you guys it's Rachel again after... I don t know how long. I'm sorry its taken so long it's just I have been too busy to write in my diary!  
Okay well let's cut to the chase... I'm NOT a virgin any more fuck YEAH. Well it all started when me and Quinn became really close friends and in my last chapter we kissed passionately. Well this all evolved over the summer! Oh, and guess how many times we ve had SEX!  
Yes, sex! I said it right so please don t say that I meant something else. But oh my fucking god, it was great I don t know why you would want to be straight! Lesbianism s great! One of my friends, Lauren, is a lesbian too but we don t do anything together we just compare notes.  
It's so great having a girlfriend and having a friend that's a lesbian... But she's had sex more times than me ugghhhh I am soo jealous I think Im getting attracted to her though *bites tongue* No... I've got a good relationship now, and I am not going to ruin it. But anyway back to having sex! We licked each others pussy and fingered eachother OMG I know it's not much but its okay for my first time isn t it?

Well I will definately be putting up another diary entry in a couple of days!  
Until then bye!  
Rachel Berry 


End file.
